Instituto de Lanzadores, segunda parte
by ArianaShane943AS
Summary: Continuación de "Instituto de Lanzadores, primera parte".


CUANTAS VECES SE LES A DICHO QUE NO DEBEN DE USAR SUS LANZADORAS FUERA DE CLASES?!-Al parecer Burpy habia hecho un gran hoyo en el techo y por si fuera poco. Habia caido justo en el escritorio.- Y menos con babosas tan poderosas.

Lo siento mucho directora. Fue un accidente.-Explico el Shane.

Mira Shane. Accidente o no. Rompiste las reglas del instituto.-dijo la directora Shinai.-Se te confiscara a tu babosa.

QUE? pero… ¿por qué?.-Pregunto el chico peli azul.

Después de esto.- dijo la directora señalando el techo.-Te atreves a preguntar eso.

Eli solo se quedo callado. Agradecio el haber dejado a Trixie a fuera, sentada en una banca. Tal vez a ella le hubiera ido, igual, o peor que a el.

Ademas… se le suspendera del torneo.-Valla que Shinai si estaba molesta. ¿Que?.-Fue lo que salio de sus cuerdas vocales al escuchar esto.-Soy el mejor del equipo.

Y justamente por eso es que no te expulso… retirate.-Dijo mientras apuntaba a la puerta.

El Shane salio cabizbajo de ahi. Tan metido en lo que le habia dicho la directora. Que casi olvida a Trixie y de no ser que ella lo llamo. Probablemente ahi se hubiera quedado.

Eli.-Lo llamo Trixie con la voz suave.

¿Que pasa Trix?:-Trato de sonar lo mas normal posible. Pero no funciono.

¿Que sucedio alli adentro?.-Pregunto la ojiverde. Pues su "amigo" no se ponía así por cualquier cosa. Antes de que dijera algo, Trixie recordó que probablemente la clase de física ya había acabado.-Eli... las clases.-Dijo algo angustiada, pues el salón de la siguiente clase, estaba al otro lado del instituto.

Lo unico que podian hacer era correr, pero Trixie no podia debido a su tobillo. Asi que a Eli se le ocurrio llevarsela cargando. Una vez ya en sus brazos, Trixie se sintio algo ¿incomoda? ¿avergonzada? ¿o ambos? probablemente ambos.

Danna iba pasando por ahí. Al verlos así ¿por qué no molestar aunque sea un momento?

Aún no es la noche de bodas!.-Grito cuando estos pasaron por ahí. Eli iba concentrado en no caer, pero Trixie si escucho lo que había dicho la pelirosa. Esto hizo que la pelirroja se pusiera más colorada que su cabello.

Ya afuera del salón de clases, Eli bajo a Trixie. Entraron y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares. Agradecieron que el profesor aún no había llegado.

¿Donde estaban?.-Pregunto Kord. Pues al no estar en la clase de física, pensó que ya estarían en el salón.

En la dirección.-Dijo Eli, entre aburrido y deprimido. Eli tenia toda la esperanza de que no le preguntarán más. Pero la suerte hoy no estaba de su lado.

¿En la dirección?.-Dijo aun más sorprendido el troll.

Si en la dirección.- Afirmo Trixie.

¿Por qué?.- Esta vez fue Pronto el de la pregunta.

Porque disparé a Burpy y este se estrelló en el techo de la dirección. Me quitaron a Burpy y también me suspendieron del torneo que se aproxima.-Dijo algo rápido.

¿QUÉ?!.-Gritaron los otros tres al unísono.

En eso llego el profesor Tobías.-Sting.- Llamo Tobías.

Si.-Respondió mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

Se le solicita en la dirección.- Ella asintió con la cabeza pero recordó que su tobillo estaba lastimado.-Oh… Zane. Acompañe a Sting a la dirección.- El troll asistió.

Bien. El resto de ustedes. Tráiganme a revisar la tarea.- En el salón solo se oían "oh, oh" o "ups…" y sin faltar "yo no la hice" Todos estos en susurros.

Mientras tanto, en la dirección…

Trixie iba entrando. Obviamente cojeaba por culpa de su tobillo.-Que se le ofrece directora Shinai.-Dijo Trixie apoyando se en lo primero que vio.

No se sí sepa, pero se a suspendido a Eli Shane del torneo.-Dijo mirando a Trixie en estado serio.

Si, si lo sabía. Pero… ¿Y?.-Dijo un poco confundida.

Necesitamos su reemplazó… y, quiero que usted sea ese reemplazó.

¿Yo?.-Trixie estaba más que confundida. ¿Ella? ¿El reemplazó de su mejor amigo?

Claro… sólo si usted acepta. ¿Y bien?

Si… .-Trixie no quería aceptar, pero el lugar de Eli era muy importante en el torneo. Si era ocupado por cualquiera, estarían perdidos.

Bien.-Dijo mientras se sentaba en lo que quedo de su escritorio.

Pero pido al menos una condición.-Esto sorprendió a Shinai. Jamás pensó que, después de ofrecerle el lugar más importante, aún pediría una condición.

¿Cuál es?.

Que me devuelva a la babosa de Eli.-Dijo mirando a Burpy, el cual estaba siendo retenido por las babosas de Shinai.

Esta bien.-Shinai hizo una pequeña señal para que soltaran a Burpy. La babosa inmediatamente salto a las manos de la Sting.-Solo pido que usted también cumpla su palabra.

La pelirroja asintió y se retiró. Afuera no había nadie. Al parecer cierto troll solo la había dejado y se fue.

Tratando de no apoyar el pie. Se fue saltando en un solo pié. Rápidamente se cansaba. Aún no había llegado ni a la mitad del camino, cuando dieron el timbre de la salida.

Trixie rápidamente se encerró en un cuarto, mientras veía desde la pequeña ventana de la puerta, una estampida de alumnos.

Menos mal, que me metí aquí.-Dijo mientras salía.

Hola, Trix.

Hola Danna.-Saludo la pelirroja.-Me puedes decir ¿Por qué dijiste "Aún no es la noche de bodas"?Pregunto un tanto molesta.

Jeje.-Río Danna, algo nerviosa.-Pues… para… .-Danna no sabía como lo tomaría su amiga.

Para molestar, verdad?.

Pues… si, pero no lo logre.

Tal vez a Eli, no, pero hiciste que mi cara de pusiera como tómate.-Dijo señalando su cara.

Jaja, ¿enserio?.-Se imaginó a Trixie, roja como tómate.

Si… oye ¿me podrías ayudar?.

Claro. Pero sólo a la salida.-Dijo mientras pasaba su brazo izquierdo por el hombro de Trixie. Platicaron hasta la salida, de lo primero que se les ocurrió, este casó… chicos.

Bueno, hasta aquí te dejo Trixie.-Se despidió Danna.

Trixie buscaba a Eli, pero no lo divisaba por ninguna parte.

¿A quien buscas?.-Escucho una voz masculina. Se volteó y se sorprendió al saber de quien se trataba. Sus rostros estaban a muy pocos centímetros de distancia. Era nada más ni nada menos que…

* * *

**Hola :3. Se que esta muy corto... Pero enserio ya me desespere porque no se me ocurría nada más :( Quien será el chico? Lo pude haber puesto... Pero porque no dejar que se sorprendan. Bye!**

**Quemadura de infierno para todos! :3**


End file.
